


Mechanics

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was rise.</p></blockquote>





	Mechanics

"So how do you think it's actually possible for vampires to" and here Cordelia slowly moved her index finger from hanging limply with the rest of her fingers to standing straight up in the air. "What with the no circulation."

"Do you think now's the appropriate time to worry about it," Willow hissed.

Cordelia shrugged. "Just saying if he behaved more like Ann Rice claims and which truthfully, makes more sense, he would have been frustrated not happy. And then, no depresso Buffy or psycho Angel."

"You actually...have a point."

"Newsflash. I am much more than just a pretty face."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was rise.


End file.
